


Be Mine

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: Epilogue Compliant, M/M, Pre-Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-04
Updated: 2008-02-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus doesn’t like the idea of Valentine’s Day, but Scorpius changes his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Written for the prompt “You can be mine.”  
>  **Warnings:** Hints at M/M relationship, DH Compliant  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Albus Severus Potter was tired of hearing about Valentine’s Day. There was too much pressure to find him a special someone. He didn’t want that. He was happy with the way things were. But everyone kept asking, “Who’s your valentine, Albus?” 

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy wanted a certain someone. He knew exactly whom he wanted for Valentine’s Day. But he had no idea what to do about it.

The two teens sat in the Gryffindor common room brooding. Neither was very happy with how things were going that particular February. A girl from their year approached them, “So who’re your valentines?” she asked them.

Albus frowned. “No one.”

The girl looked positively ecstatic. “You can be mine,” she offered. Scorpius scowled.

“No thanks,” Albus simply replied. Scorpius looked smug and the girl pouted before turning and walking away.

“So, Scorp, who’s your valentine? Since apparently that’s all that matters right now…” Albus grumbled.

Scorpius saw his chance. “No one right now, but I’ve been thinking maybe it could be you.”

Albus decided that maybe Valentine’s Day wasn’t so bad after all, and smiled. “That sounds nice.”


End file.
